


Her Dragon

by EMPG22HoPe



Series: Of The Stars - an Astoria Greengrass collection [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Dragons, Other, Transfiguration (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 10:28:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15337914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EMPG22HoPe/pseuds/EMPG22HoPe
Summary: Astoria performs the draconifors spell exceptionally during Transfiguration class. Seeing her small dragon reminds her of a certain other dragon in her life.





	Her Dragon

**Her Dragon**  
by  _EMPG22HoPe_

* * *

 

Astoria was in a particularly good mood today. Although, it was mostly because of all the candy she consumed (and shared with her roommates) before her practical quizzes for today. But it wasn't just the sweets she consumed that made her day all the more entertaining.

Recently, her father had sent her another muggle fairy tale book from his travels. This one was titled  _Sleeping Beauty_ and she read it in one sitting. It was similar to the wizarding story that she'd grown up to learn where a hag by the name of Leticia Somnolens had put a princess to sleep. Sadly, there were no dragons involved for Prince Charming to battle.

Her quiz today in transfiguration class seemed to involve dragons on its own. As soon as class started, Professor McGonagall had called out her name as the first presenter.

"Miss Greengrass," The professor announced as she levitated a golden water goblet towards Astoria's desk. The goblet landed with a small  _thud._ "For your grade in today's practical, please perform the  _Draconifors_ spell by turning this goblet into a dragon."

The class  _oohed_ and  _ahed_ at the prospect of seeing a dragon. That is if she  _could_ produce one. Astoria breathed out nervously as she brandished her wand. She remembered this spell. She'd done it in her third year, and even read the book itself from cover to back.

With a firm flick of her wand, Astoria chants, " _Draconifors_."

Fiery red light shot out of the tip of her wand towards the water goblet. The water goblet rattled for a good three seconds before it started to turn and shape itself into the form of a baby Norwegian Ridgeback.

Its beady eyes looked up at her innocently, as if confused it was there. Astoria beamed at it brightly as she carefully offered her finger to pet it. The dragon sniffed her finger curiously, purring and moving about before it placed its head under her finger.

Astoria giggled as she caressed the little Norwegian Ridgeback's head, its purring and little growls a contrast towards the students cheering in delight and coming closer towards her desk. It expelled a small "aah" as it stared up at her, looking lost but hopeful.

"An  _outstanding_ grade for you, Miss Greengrass." Professor McGonagall announced as she took her quill from her desk up front. She then wrote something on a roll of parchment, likely her collection of grades. "For quick demonstration, take 10 points to Slytherin."

But Astoria couldn't hear the professor now as she cupped her hand in front of the dragon. Her Norwegian Ridgeback carefully slipped itself onto her palms as students all over the room tried to come close to pet it.

This dragon was gentle, a little kinder than most dragons she produced when she cast the spell during her third year. Dragons were always such vastly misunderstood creatures. Somehow, it reminded her of a certain Draco Malfoy himself.

Misunderstood. Feared by most. To her, she always thought Draco to be a bit more like the small dragon in her hand. Still a little scared of the world, and need only to have someone there for them to help them grow.

She couldn't wait to show this dragon to him later, if she got to keep it. Though no doubt, the dragon would be turned back into a water goblet before the end of the class. But for now, she would relish and celebrate her new dragon.

Before class ended, she had asked the professor if she could borrow it briefly to show to a friend. To her surprise, Professor McGonagall seems to trust her enough to take care of the creature herself or give it to a friend, as the professor suspected Astoria would, until such time that it needs to be taken to Romania to live in its dragon reserve.

It was all the more better because she wasn't going to let this dragon go unless she showed it to Draco. She had no idea why, but the play on words, the gentle nature of the creature and his name literally meaning  _dragon_  made her want to do it.

He might actually see what she means of him.

**Author's Note:**

> AN: This short drabble takes place in 1998, months shortly after the Battle of Hogwarts where everyone went back to continue their schooling. At this point in this story, Astoria was already much friendly with Draco. Thank you for reading, and please R&R. :')
> 
> EMPG22HoPe


End file.
